Conventional computerized devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, and the like utilize graphical user interfaces in applications such as operating systems and graphical editors (i.e., web page editors, document editors, image editors, etc.) that enable users to quickly provide input and create documents and/or projects using “What You See Is What You Get” (WYSIWYG) technology. In general, using a graphical user interface, a user operates an input device such as a mouse or keyboard to manipulate graphical objects on a computer display. The graphical objects are often represented as icons, windows, lines, shapes, etc., and the user can operate an input device such as a mouse to move a mouse pointer onto an icon (i.e., graphically overlapping the icon) on the graphical user interface. By depressing a mouse button, the application, such as the operating system desktop, selects the icon, and if the user maintains the mouse button in a depressed state, the user can drag the icon across the graphical user interface. By releasing the mouse button, the icon is placed on the graphical user interface at the current position of the mouse pointer.
Many conventional graphical editors provide a work area on which graphical editing is performed. The work area, more commonly known as a ‘canvas’, is a window within the graphical user interface in which the graphical editing is performed (for example, an image is created or edited, etc.). Essentially, the work area, or digital canvas, is the on screen counterpart of a cloth canvas that an artist can use to create a painting, artwork or other type of drawing.